world_of_cataclysmfandomcom-20200213-history
Keys of Destiny Chapter 6: A Weird Reunion; The Unification of Light and Darkness
"Fall" The man said as he Flung the bomb down onto Talin. Talin managed to flip away, but slightly took damage. "This guy is no joke." Riku said as he helped Talin up. "Thunder Blade!" The man glowed yellow as he made a huge sword of lightning fall down on Talin, and caused it to explode in a dome-like manner. "Talin!" Brooke called out as she ran to him. "Get out of here... please..." Talin said as he was barely standing. "Oh Radiant...Forget it... Ray!" Brooke made a sphere of light form and several beams rained from the sphere. The man made Pink scales form a shield. "That is quite enough." A voice said as Mortis appeared from a corridor. {BGM: Organization XIII } "You're drawing too much attention to yourself. Cease and go back to the hideout." Mortis said as his eyes glowed purple. The man simply nodded and disappeared. "So we meet again, Talin. Quite unfortunate on what happened to Evan." Mortis said as he crossed his arms and smirked. "What do you know? Did you take him?" Talin asked. "Perhaps I did... first thing we should focus on is saving Twilight Town." Mortis placed his hands in his pocket and looked towards Talin. "Save...? Arent you the enemy?" Talin asked. "While we are not on the same side, This IS my world after all. I'm only helping you for my own reasons. Dont think of this as an act of friendship." Mortis looked away and sighed. "Well...Thanks...." Talin said. "First thing we should do is find the cause, and i think i know who is behind all of this. An evil fairy that is a thorn in the Organization's side. She wants to take over all the worlds. " Mortis explained. {BGM: Villains of a Sort} "Right you are, Mortis..." A voice said as a woman appeared from green flames. "Maleficent... I knew it." Mortis said. "Old hag..." Arako said as he glared at her. "Your skill in darkness has matured greatly. The Darkness in your heart is getting stronger." Maleficent said. "Darkness...? He has Darkness within him as well?" Riku asked to himself as he watched. "Riku, It has been sometime... What a fool you are for locking away your darkness that i bestowed upon you. You've succumbed to the Light." Maleficent said. "I'm not meant to walk in the path of light, and I'm surely not walking towards darkness. I walk the road to dawn." He said as he pointed his keyblade at her."Is that so? I'll just have to... Ignite the fires of Darkness within your heart once more!" {BGM: Vim and Vigor } "All of you shall fall before the Mistress, of TRUE EVIL!" Maleficent made a floating platform appear, and she got onto it. "Meteors, unleash my Fury!" She made a huge portal form and several meteors emerged. Talin took most of the hit where his clothes began to get tattered slightly. Mortis simply made a dome of pages from his book appear to shield himself. Brooke, Katakato and Arako swung their weapons at Maleficent. Maleficent simply shot dark lightning at them to repel them away. She then laughed as a huge dark cloud formed, and from it rained several hundred lightning bolts, from the bolts came several heartless. Talin got burned by the bolts, and Brooke and the others went off to fight the heartless, Leaving Talin and Mortis to work together. "O gathering flames of darkness, treat our dear guest to the strains of your terrible song... Bloody Howling!" Mortis made Dark flames surge below Maleficent and caused a fiery pillar to erupt. Maleficent simply shrugged off the attack. Mortis fell onto his knee from using too much power, though he was faking it. Maleficent held onto her chest from taking the attacks. "You...can't...defeat the darkness..." Maleficent said as she disappeared in green flames. Brooke defeated the heartless with the others and healed everyone. From Maleficent's defeat, came a Keyhole. Talin then proceeded to aim his blade at the hole and sealed it shut. {BGM: Shaded Truths } "Good, the world wont fall to the darkness, We have to clean it up and expel the remaining darkness, You'll help us, right Mortis?" Talin asked as he looked over at him. Mortis simply smirked and kicked Talin away, he then levitated back a bit. "What are you doing!?" Brooke asked. "What are you planning?" Riku asked. "Sorry, but change of plans. We're not allies, right? I've only helped you on a whim so our world can survive." Mortis began to laugh as he watched Talin get up. "You...traitor!" Talin roared out. "Good, That's the fiery anger i want to see! Come, Let us see what you can do!" Mortis yelled out as he made a field of green fire separate himself and Talin form the others. {BGM: Rage Awakened} "This is the power of Darkness that Maleficent was talking about!" He made his spellbook appear and recited a spell, making Black Smoke and green flaming skulls appear. "I know there is a sliver of light inside you..." Talin said with sorrow in his eyes as he got into his stance. "Fall into Oblivion! Take this! Soulrot!" He sent a huge black and green fireball towards Talin. Talin managed to slice it away. "Purge the Pure... Blightfire!" Mortis made green fire rain down above Talin. Talin knew he couldnt take the hits so he side stepped until a few fireballs remained. "Demon Fang! Tiger Blade! Sword Rain: Alpha!" Talin sent a shockwave towards Mortis, Ran up to him to swing him up and slam him down. for the finale of the combo, he stabbed him seven times in a blinding fashion. "Not bad..." Mortis said as he got up from the attacks and made black smoke swirl around himself again. "From the land of the living, i call upon thee from the land of the dead, to unleash thy fury of thunder! Indignation!" He made a massive lightning bolt strike above Talin, just burning him. "O' healing power... First aid!" He healed himself from the damage as his overlimit activated. Shortly after, clashes of Fire and dark fire happened, with one final clash, between Talin's keyblade against Mortis' Green Flaming Sword. The clash resulted in a draw, and Mortis' smoke and flames disappeared while Talin's blade disappeared. "You're good... Perhaps you do have what it takes..." Mortis said as he stood up. "What it takes? for what?" Talin asked. "Sorry, i would hate to kill the suspense." He stepped into the dark corridor and closed it. Category:Stories Category:Keys of Destiny